


【SD】每天早上都发现亲兄弟竟睡在我身边

by DCC222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋, 情人节活动贺文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: Sam和Dean发现他们总是和对方在一个被窝里醒过来时间线大概在第二季情人节的SD 24H活动文
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【SD】每天早上都发现亲兄弟竟睡在我身边

“这他妈到底是怎么一回事！？”

这是一个不错的清晨，天气很好，阳光明媚，床铺也还算干净柔软，没有宿醉，旁边躺着的家伙也并非不认识。但有些人一大早就发出了几近崩溃的疑问。

Dean Winchester从床上一个挺身坐起来，把刚刚还垫在后脑勺下面的枕头抓到身前拍得砰砰响，又拉住睡在身边男人的胳膊狠狠摇了两下：“Sam，起床！今天还是一样！”

他的亲弟弟抓抓头发，把Dean的手挥开，打了个哈欠才慢慢地撑起半个身子：“早啊，Dean，我们是在谁的房间里？”

Dean看着床头柜上喝了一半的啤酒和粘着已经硬掉沙拉的汉堡包装纸，皱起眉头：“看起来是我的。可我明明锁了门！”

“至少这点和昨天不一样了。”Sam边说边掀开被子下床，Dean把眼神从弟弟穿着四角内裤的长腿上挪开（他不是没看过Sam穿更少衣服的样子，但毕竟对方刚和他从同一个被窝里出来），找了自己的裤子穿上，抬眼看到Sam依然只穿着那一点点布料就在房间里晃来晃去。

他和他弟的确向来没有把所谓的“隐私”和“个人空间”放在字典里，不过跟自己的兄弟盖着一床被子睡觉和睡在一个房间——即使是相隔不过半米的两张床上，还是有很大的不同的。

“把衣服穿好！”

“可我的衣服都在隔壁房间，”Sam又用狗狗眼无辜地看着他，“我这样没法出去。”

“我发誓这次一定要把这只Trickster给弄死。 ”Dean把枕头丢到弟弟身上，把指节捏得咔咔作响，然后任命地打开门去隔壁给自己弟弟拿衣服，免得Sam只能光着大腿和上身就出门。

48小时之前。

距离Winchester兄弟上一次猎魔已经过去快要一周了，他们不常有这样的假期，美国的乡村小镇鬼怪横行，到处都需要他们去拯救。兄弟俩过了几天打台球赌博赚钱坐在Impala引擎盖上看星星的悠闲日子，直到Sam去便利店买补给时顺便拿回一张当地的八卦小报，他们才发现了一起可能是在他们工作范围内的案子。

“昔日的情侣约会胜地变成分手伤心地，情人节前夕爱神已不再青睐Lovegood镇。”

Dean吃着汉堡，从Sam手里拿过那张报纸，嘴里边嘟嘟囔囔边说：“什么时候我们还要管情侣分不分手了咕唔咕唔，等一下，原来快到情人节了吗唔嗯唔嗯？”

他的声音基本都因为嘴里的派而被嚼成了意义不明的音节，也许世界上只有Sam能明白这种时候他哥到底在说什么。

“本来气氛浪漫的小镇里怪事频发，很多情侣和夫妻慕名前去之后却开始莫名其妙地吵架，还总是被对方无端指责自己根本没做过的事，最后感情迅速变差导致分手……这个小镇的状况没让你觉得熟悉吗？”Sam对他哥挑了挑眉毛，递过去一瓶水，“我们的活儿可能没做干净。”

“你是说Trickster吗咕嘟咕嘟？”

“吃完再说话，我不想看着你被呛死。”

“呃……嗝，他可能还活着？”Dean终于咽下最后一口食物，又乖乖接过弟弟手里的纸巾擦嘴，“那我们还是过去看看吧，他杀过人，我们不能轻易就放过他。真倒霉，要是情人节之前搞不定他，我不就只能和你在一起过了吗？你知道，我不想让淑女们感到遗憾。”

Sam只是白了他哥一眼，关上了副驾驶的车门。Sam和Dean几乎从不过情人节，就算不提以前每两个月就要搬一次家的频率让他们有多少机会有能约出去的女伴，首先狼人和鬼魂可是不会让猎人们挑好日子才出没的。

硬要算的话，他们绝大多数的情人节都是和自己的兄弟待在一起，次数可能比很多情侣还要多。

可这他妈也不是他们第23次被误认为是一对情侣的理由啊！？

“啊……你是说你们不住大床房？”

Winchesters到达一个新的小镇的第一件事当然就是去找汽车旅馆。前台的女孩堆着笑容给了他们一把钥匙，在两人回来问是不是开错房型的时候表情就像见鬼了似的。

“你们……吵架了吗？”她小心翼翼地问，“看起来不像啊……”

“我们不是情侣，”Dean第23次对着不同的旅馆前台解释，“我们需要有两张床的房间。”

而Sam第一次没有跟着接话“我们是兄弟”，他的直觉告诉他在这小镇说这个只能是越描越黑。

“Lovegood镇每一间旅馆都是大床房。你看名字就知道了，这是一座情侣们来的小镇，所以……如果你们暂时不想住一间房间，”女孩顿了顿，强调了“暂时”这个词，“那么可以开两间房。”

Sam也不知道他心里是不是在期待着Dean·勤俭持家·Winchester就选择住大床房，他哥思考了几秒钟，最后还是采纳了女孩的提议。

“从你12岁开始我们就没有睡过一张床了。拜托，小Sammy，哥哥真的已经抱不动你了。”Dean边和他说话边打开自己的房门，对他眨了眨眼睛，“但你今晚可以肆无忌惮地看《色情房间4》，这还是有好处的，对吧？”

Sam今天第二次对他哥翻了个白眼。

***

Sam当然没有看《色情房间4》。Dean喜欢躺在床上看电视到深夜，而Sam一向崇尚健康作息，他已经练就了在电视的响声当中睡着的本事，今夜没了Dean和电视声在旁边助眠，他反而有些睡不着了。

自从他重新和Dean开始在一起猎魔开始，年轻的Winchester几乎就没有哪一个晚上和哥哥分开过，他不用想都知道现在Dean肯定是趴在床上边喝啤酒边看电视，Dean的屁股比起一般人要翘，用这种姿势的时候就更加明显。别问Sam怎么知道的，他——好吧——有时候的确是一个会盯着自己亲哥哥屁股看的变态。

安静的房间让他的胡思乱想放大了好几倍，他好像没他哥在身边就睡不着了似的。Sam翻来覆去了好一会儿，最后任命地下床从自己的行李袋里扯出一件Dean的衣服（他的包里会有Dean的衣服一点也不奇怪，兄弟俩的东西总是互相乱放，他包包的侧口袋里甚至还有Dean的内裤），然后把它放到了自己枕头旁边。这样他就能闻到一些Dean的气息，虽然他的哥哥并不是真的在离他只有半米的另一张床上，但他总算也因此迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

不知道过了多久，Sam的生物钟将他准时叫醒，他的脑子还不太清醒，只是盯着天花板发呆。这一夜他做了许多没头没尾的梦，好像还梦见了Dean，以至于他转头看见那颗有着淡金色头发的脑袋枕在自己身边的时候，还以为自己是没睡醒。

然后他发现那颗脑袋是会动的。

“……Dean？”

脑袋的主人咕哝着翻过身来，他哥就和自己躺在一个被窝里，而且上身没穿衣服。Dean睡觉的时候是不爱穿上衣，但不对的点不是这个。

“啊……嗯，Sam……”

Dean揉着眼睛，好像还在状况外，直到被子下面的膝盖碰到了Sam的大腿才受惊一般弹了起来，差点掉下床去：“你为什么在我床上！”

Sam歪头瞪了他一眼：“是你为什么在我床上，这是我的房间。”

Dean抬头把房间环视了一圈，发现他弟说得没错。他昨天明明就不是睡在这间房间里的！

“那我怎么会在这里，我难道会梦游吗？”

“你要是会梦游我早就知道了。你以为我和你一起睡了多少年？”

“这也太怪了……啊，这件T恤在你这里啊。”Dean顺手拿起弟弟枕头边的衣服套上，还好现在他们正在面临更诡异的状况，他暂时没有多余的脑子来思考“为什么Sam会在睡觉的时候把他的衣服放在旁边”这个问题。

“我的裤子好像还在隔壁。”他把被子撩起来翻来覆去找了个遍，发现床上除了他和他弟之外就没有别的什么东西了，括弧，半裸的他和他弟。

“我过去给你拿。”Sam下床穿好衬衫和牛仔裤，而Dean只能缩在床上，像一只在窝里等着松果的松鼠。

等两个Winchester都穿戴整齐，他们花了一个小时的时间检查各自房间的物品、门锁、窗台上的盐线和门口用粉笔画的驱魔阵，不管他们睡在哪里，盐线和驱魔阵是他们一定会布置的东西。

“一点被破坏的痕迹都没有，你房间的门锁也是好的，钥匙在桌上，我是撬锁进去的。”Sam最后下了结论，“不对的只有你从隔壁房间消失，然后出现在了我床上。”

“Trickster！一定是他，我真是受够他的恶作剧了！”Dean看起来很不爽，没有怪物能一而再再而三地愚弄两个专业的猎人。他们一定得把这个家伙抓住！

这个案子和兄弟俩最擅长的“装作FBI调查受害人和尸体——锁定嫌疑鬼怪——在爸爸的日记里、各类传说中或是Bobby那里得到处置办法——找到各种稀奇古怪的东西将鬼怪干掉然后烧掉残骸”这一套猎魔流程最大的不同是，首先，没有人死，没有尸体，受害人也不过是分手的情侣，他们第一步就卡壳了。他们总不能做出穿着西装拿着FBI的证件去问那些伤心的男男女女“你们为什么分手？你们分手过程中有什么怪事？身边有出现什么奇怪的人吗？”这样的事吧？

“要想知道最多的情报，就得去镇上的酒吧。人一喝酒嘴巴就不严了。”

当然，Sam是同意他哥的这一套理论的。两个大男人白天就一起去酒吧多少有些怪异，不过在这座充满浪漫奇遇的小镇，会这么做的好像也不止他们两个。

镇上的酒吧不少，毕竟在人类的调情行为当中酒占了很重要的地位。他们随便找了一间看起来最热闹的走了进去，Sam环视四周，觉得站在吧台里的服务生有些眼熟。

是那个汽车旅馆前台的女孩。

女孩显然也发现了他们，她把兄弟俩招呼过来，边擦桌子边问：“你们不吵架啦？我看到早上你们是从一个房间里出来的，今天要退一间房吗？”

“我们不是——”

“我们没有——”

Sam和Dean的声音叠在一起，两人同时转头看了一眼对方，然后同时闭了嘴。

“怎么回事，我们看起来就那么像同性——”

“暂时不退。你还在酒吧工作吗？”Sam在桌子底下踢了Dean一脚，Dean只好不甘心地把后半句抱怨吞了回去。

“多赚一点钱嘛。”女孩说着给他们倒了一杯啤酒，眨了眨眼睛，“希望你们早日和好。我要到后厨去了，要加酒就按桌上的铃就可以。Have a nice day。”

女孩离开了吧台，Dean抬起杯子喝了一口啤酒，突然问道：“你和其他朋友出去的时候也被认为成同性恋过吗？”

“没有，只和你。难道你有过？”

“我也没有！所以我才奇怪……”

Dean的话只说了半截，一阵激烈的响动打断了他。旁边桌子就在前几分钟还浓情蜜意的一对情侣突然开始高声争吵，他们依稀听见“你太过分了！”、“我简直不知道当初为什么会和你在一起”之类的话，其中的男人狠狠一拍桌子站起身来扭头就走，剩下的女方也怒气冲冲地跟了出去，两个人离开的时候走的是不同的方向。

“哇哦，天。”Dean对着弟弟比了一个口型，用眼神指了指门口的方向，又压低声音，“就算是因为Trickster，他们吵得也够厉害的。”

Trickster通常喜欢在比较近的地方观察恶作剧的成果，Sam和Dean在酒吧里待了大半天，想看看到底有谁比较可疑，但他们非但没有什么收获，还又目睹了几对情侣的分手过程。

“这太不正常了，怪不得会有八卦小报写这个。”

随便吃了晚餐回到汽车旅馆，Dean坐在床沿上一边削着木桩尖尖一边对弟弟说。Sam从电脑面前抬起头来，皱起眉头撇着嘴看他哥把木屑弄得到处都是，就是没有一点掉进垃圾桶里。他没有对此发表什么评价，只是顺着哥哥的话说了下去：“看来他这次对我们的恶作剧还算轻的，只是把我们弄到一张床上去而已。”

“那是因为我们有所防范，不会吵架了。”Dean有些得意，“那些情侣能分手，我们可不能，我们就得待在一起。”

“行吧，我们明天分头去镇上转转，看看能不能找到什么可疑的人。”Sam合起电脑站起身，“那我回我房间去了。”

“记得把盐线和驱魔阵都弄好！”Dean在他身后大声提醒，“还有好好锁门，今天不能再让Trickster得逞了！”

***

时间回到现在，显然，Trickster还是得逞了。Bobby说过这种怪物是半神，说不定什么咒语和阵法都没用，他只需要一弹手指，Winchester的其中一个就会“啪”地消失，然后“啪”地又出现在自己兄弟的床上。

这还不是最过分的，昨天Sam和Dean只不过是肩膀靠在一起从一个被窝里醒来，而今天Dean睁开眼睛，眼前却是弟弟稍微冒出青色胡茬的下巴，他整个人也都快缩到Sam的怀里去了。他们的小腿缠在一起，Dean只是稍微动了动，就感到有一根硬硬的东西抵在自己的小腹上。

Dean从来没觉得男人的晨勃是一件这么尴尬的事情，因为他自己的也顶着Sam的大腿。他当然也曾经调侃过Sam的尺寸——在Sam16岁之前吧，自从某一天他早上偶然看到弟弟内裤里那鼓鼓囊囊的一包，他就闭嘴了。

他还不想那么直观地感受亲生弟弟的阴茎尺寸！

和Sam睡在同一个被窝里真的太危险了，他一定得赶快找到那只Trickster，然后把那家伙扎个对穿。

兄弟俩从同一个房间里出去的时候又被前台女孩撞了个正着。她满脸挂着笑对两人打招呼，Sam觉得她在心里已经把他们认定成“钱多得没处花的麻烦情侣”，可实际上他们刷的都是假信用卡，是真的穷得叮当响。

“今天分头调查，一旦找到可能是Trickster的人就马上打电话。”Dean把弟弟安排得明明白白，Sam没有异议，他也是能当听哥哥话的好弟弟的。

只要一开始进入解决案子的工作模式，Winchesters就会展现出极高的专业素养，他们的确是非常优秀的猎人——无论他们愿不愿意，从爸爸把他们带上Impala后座上路的那一刻起，这就是Sam和Dean会做的最多的一件事情了。

和哥哥分开之后，Sam决定先去昨天的那间酒吧看看。旅馆的女孩子现在不当班，但他还是发现了一个面熟的人。昨天和男朋友吵架吵得摔桌子出去的女人正坐在角落里喝酒，她穿着和昨天一模一样的衣服，看起来精神状态很不好，一副为分手伤透了心的样子。

“你还好吗？”Sam端了一杯酒坐过去，“嗯……希望你不要觉得冒犯，昨天我也在这间酒吧里，我和恋人在这里度假，听到了一些小镇上的传言。也许这不是你们的错，我希望你们已经和好了？”

要说猎魔生涯教会了Sam什么东西的话，除了枪械使用和近身格斗，就只剩下如何使用一副“纯洁的小狗般的眼睛”来迅速拉近和目标的距离、让对方放下戒心相信自己了。就连Dean也说“没人能看到你那双狗狗眼还能拒绝你的，没有人”，所以Sam想他应该把这项技能练到炉火纯青。

“和好？我才不会和人渣和好，我庆幸和他分手还来不及。”女人喝了一大口酒，Sam注意到她右手无名指有一圈淡淡的戒圈，这说明她刚刚拿下了婚戒。

“他背着我还和很多人有肉体关系，我们本来都要结婚了，我都不知道这些破事情。昨天他的手机出故障，突然开始疯狂跳信息，我才知道他到底背着我干了些什么，这手机的故障真是太是时候了……我不敢想象如果真的和他结婚的话会怎样。”

她把酒杯重重放在桌上，打了个酒嗝：“就当作上帝保佑吧。我喝完这杯就要离开小镇了，你最好也检查一下你恋人的手机，我说真的。”

Sam唯一能检查手机的人就是他哥。倒也用不着特意检查，Dean的每个手机他都能随便拿——但现在的重点不是这个……他们好像从一开始就搞错方向了，还错得离谱。

他在赶回汽车旅馆的路上接到了Dean的电话。

“Sam！这次好像不是Trickster！我调查了昨天的其中一个人，发现那是一个婚姻诈骗团伙，Trickster不会好心到帮助人类识破诈骗骗局吧？”

“不是Trickster，我想那是一个爱神，Dean，我在图书馆看到过。它会破坏没有爱情的婚姻，并且撮合互相深爱的人，是一个法力高强的半神。”

“好吧，我们怎么弄死它？”

“我们不——Dean，它没有伤害任何人，我们不弄死它……总之我们汇合之前你不要轻举妄动。”

年幼的Winchester严肃地和他的大哥强调，挂掉了电话。他已经知道躲藏在人类中的半神是谁了，这很明显，发生怪事的时候是谁一定都在旁边？

“哦，你们回来了。今天你们和好了吗？”

Sam和哥哥在旅馆外碰了面，刚走到大厅，那个笑容甜美的前台女孩就把手撑在下巴上，笑脸盈盈地看着他们，亲切地询问道。

“不管你想要干什么，都请你停下，我们知道你是谁了。”Sam先走上前去，一副可以好好商量的样子，“你不能那么粗暴地破坏人们的婚姻，你知道人类是有感情的，对吧？”

女孩好像一点也不意外，她只是直起身来，用手指卷着自己的发梢，还是一脸笑容：“我就知道你们迟早能发现的，不过比我想象得还要快上不少。”她稍微停顿了一下，“但我不接受对我工作的指手画脚，人类很容易被所谓感情蒙蔽双眼，你以为我没有试过委婉的方式吗？总有一方不愿意相信事实。这年头当爱神也不容易，我每天能拆散很多并不是真正相爱的情侣，可总是碰不到互相深爱的人。”

“那你也不能拿我和Sam恶作剧！这很有意思吗？”Dean很不赞同地插嘴，生气地蹬圆了眼睛。

爱神一脸看笨蛋的表情，眼神在两人之间扫来扫去：“你在说什么啊？你们是我近两年遇到的唯一一对深爱彼此的灵魂伴侣，我一定得做好这件工作，否则我干脆辞职算了。就算你开着你的老爷车再往南走50英里然后睡在车里，你们两个醒过来也会是在一张床上的。我还在枕头底下塞了你们可能会用上的东西，根据我的观察，灵魂伴侣心意相通之后有很大概率会进行性交。”

“你现在就辞职吧！我和Sam是兄弟！”

Dean真是快崩溃了，这种词怎么能在大白天说出来？他简直想去捂住Sam的耳朵。

“我知道，Winchester兄弟，你们在超自然生物当中很有名。”爱神可能真的是代表爱与和平的半神，女孩被Dean大声吼了还能保持微笑，Dean从来没想到他们能和一个非人类进行那么友好的谈话。

“我还知道你们是猎人，不过爱神对任何人类都是一视同仁的。兄弟和灵魂伴侣并不冲突，你们人类给自己弄了太多框架和规矩，你们对对方都有爱情，就是彼此相爱的天生一对。我做好我的本职工作有什么问题？”

“我们——什么？”

“你听到我说的了，你们是灵魂伴侣、天生一对，注定要在一起，不可能分开。”

两个Winchester愣在当场，同时转过头来看着对方，面面相觑。

***

那个爱神在说什么啊？他和Dean……对彼此怀抱有爱情？

Sam怀疑自己刚才做了一个白日梦，有一个汽车旅馆的前台女孩告诉他他哥也爱着他，甚至就是他想要的那种爱……然后就拍拍手说她的工作已经完成，接下来应该让他们两个独处，一眨眼的功夫就凭空消失了。

这真的太他妈像一个梦了。

Dean的呼吸梗了两下，见Sam想开口，居然跳起来撒开腿头也不回地往房间跑。他只好紧跟在他哥后面，Dean还想在他面前关上房门，不过Sam一抬手就撑住了门沿，兄弟俩进行了一番想关门和你休想关门的力气角逐，最终以Dean的失败而告终。

“你这个大脚怪到底为什么有这么大的力气！”Dean只能任由弟弟挤进来，他听到锁门的声音，心虚地转过身去背对着Sam，捂着自己的脸。

“爱神说的是真的吗？”

“不知道！”

“你也爱着我吗，Dean？”

自诩硬汉的猎人听到弟弟用可怜兮兮的语气问，脸一下子就红到了脖子根。

他打算对Sam说那个狗屁爱神说的都是鬼话，他们是兄弟，他们不能有超出这个以外的感情，他们——就是不能有，这是不对的。

他想象着Sam在他身后像是一只垂着耳朵和尾巴的小狗的样子，到嘴边的话又咽了回去。

他居然忍不下心去骗Sam，他居然忍不下心去说“不”，即使另外一个答案会彻底摧毁他的道德壁垒，会让他坐上去地狱的头等舱。

“嗯。”

他最后只是轻轻从鼻子里哼出了一个音节。身后一下子没了动静，Dean心慌地想回头去看，却在下一秒被Sam板着肩膀拉了过来，一把推到了墙上。

“Dean……”他弟弟紧紧压着他，凑过来像狗狗一样亲他的脸，“我好开心……”

压抑许久的火山爆发很可怕，轻柔的吻慢慢就变了质。Dean不知道只落在脸颊上的吻是什么时候变成唇舌相接的法式深吻的，他晕晕乎乎地就张开嘴任由弟弟把舌头伸了进来，对方的舌尖扫过牙床，用力得就像是要把他肺里的空气也全部夺走。

妈的Sam的吻技怎么这么好？他简直被吻得双腿发颤，这表现也太不Dean Winchester了，但这又不能怪他，他也是第一次和弟弟接吻啊！

Dean不甘心地开始回应Sam，想把主动权拿回自己手上。他压着弟弟的后脑勺主动送上嘴唇，但这回应只不过是给了对方可以为所欲为的通行证，Sam把腿抵进了他的膝盖中间，用大腿去磨他胯间最敏感的部分，压住会阴处用力地顶弄，没几下就把一向在情场中所向披靡的哥哥弄得软了腰。

他一定是和Sam待在一起太久了，和兄弟形影不离地待在狭小的车厢和汽车旅馆房间里时间太长就是会有这点不好，Dean已经不知道有多久没有好好解决过自己的生理问题了……很不幸的，Sam也是。还好猎魔活动总是能发泄掉一部分年轻男人过剩的肾上腺素，但他就算是在猎魔，也是和Sam在一起。

陷入危险会在最后一秒赶来救他的是Sam、混战中能守护他背后的是Sam、深夜挖坟烧尸体时会把他拉出坟坑的是Sam、杀死怪物之后他抬起头来第一眼看到的也是满脸是血的Sam……

现在在和他接吻的，也依然是Sam。

“Sam……”

他们就像两个连接吻也能勃起的没有性经验的高中生。Dean的裤裆里硬得难受，他很不体面地伸手下去抓了一把，Sam抓着他的手腕将他的手交叠起来按在头顶上，挺腰把两个人的胯部压在一起重重磨蹭，弟弟的阴茎隔着几层布料顶着他的腿根，另一只手绕到后面去捏他的屁股。

Dean不像Sam那样有着严格的控制体脂菜单和锻炼计划，他坐在Impala里一开就是几个小时，所以他的屁股比起一般男人是要丰满一些……大概吧，挺翘的臀瓣在弟弟宽大有力的手掌里就像是一大块Sam小时候总喜欢吃的小熊软糖，被任意地揉捏成各种形状。这种捏法和亲法实在是太过色情，Dean觉得再被他弟这样磨弄两下他很可能就会激动得射脏自己的内裤，那也太丢脸了。

他只是忍不住。Dean紧紧夹着膝盖，夹住弟弟的腿前后扭动，他顾不上自己这样会不会显得像是一个欲求不满的婊子，射精感从鼠蹊顺着发热的肉芯往上窜，他可能会成为世界上第一个夹着亲兄弟的腿自己磨到射出来的男人，但他想不了那么多了，他硬得快要爆炸了。

Sam的呼吸在他耳边漏了一拍，Dean在下一秒被弟弟按着肩膀狠狠扔到了床上，他头晕目眩地看着Sam跨坐了上来，用他从没有见过的充满情欲的眼神看着他，压低嗓子说：“我要操你。”

是“要”，不是“想”。他从没听过他那个上过大学、当过乖乖学生的小Sammy说这样下流又直白的话，好像不是在征求他的意见，而只是在给他下最后通牒。Dean咽了一口口水，舔了舔嘴唇，说出了两个无法挽回的、让一切都像失控方向狂奔而去的音节。

“Come on，Tiger.”

世界一定是已经乱套了。他和他弟用力拉扯着自己和对方的衣服，那些布料此刻除了碍事没有别的用处，中间还夹杂着用力又疯狂的拥吻和压抑不住的喘息。Sam从枕头底下捞出了一管润滑剂和几个避孕套——妈的，那个限制级爱神居然真的为他们准备好了这种东西。

“你……你会做吗？”Dean浑身赤裸着，一只腿被亲弟弟拉高架在肩膀上，Sam和他自己的阴茎都在空气里翘得直直的，简直就是箭在弦上的状态。他知道这种时候说这个很煞风景，Sam当然不可能是处男，但在他的印象里乖乖的小Sammy唯一会的姿势恐怕就是传教士……他平时又不可能时常关心自己弟弟的性生活，他是第一次和男人做，有这种疑惑也是理所当然的。

“虽然没和男人做过，不过我有查过资料。”Sam的语气听起来就和在说“我看过相关法律条文”没什么两样，他给自己戴好了安全套，挤了一手的润滑液，扳开他哥的两片臀肉，往紧致的后穴里塞进了一根手指。

“你……唔！”

“别夹那么紧。”

弟弟的手指正在一寸一寸地进入他的身体，冰凉的润滑液弄得他跟着一颤，Sam贴心地握住哥哥的性器替他轻轻上下撸动，前面的快感让他不由自主地放松了下来，润滑剂也被他的体温捂热，他忍不住挺腰把自己往弟弟手心里送，觉得屁股里粘粘嗒嗒的湿了一片。

“你为什么会去查怎么和男人做，难道你早就想着要怎么操你哥了吗……操，那里——嗯……”

Sam的手指在里面不断搅动，没几下就找到了能让他哥叫出来的那个小小腺粒，这得归功于他比平常人要长的手指和事先好好查阅过的生理知识。Dean已经没有余力和他打嘴炮了，Sam用指腹按着那个小小的凸起轻轻揉动，Dean就像是丢到岸上的鱼一样胸膛上下剧烈起伏，咬不住的呻吟撩得人头皮发麻，还在弟弟手里的阴茎随着体内手指的动作跳了两下，铃口胡乱流着透明的前液。

他的哥哥说不定比想象中还要适合被男人压在身下操，Sam被Dean这幅样子弄得脑袋都乱了，看过的什么理论知识都抛到了九霄云外，只想赶快把硬得发疼的阴茎插进他哥又湿又紧还软的要命的小穴里。

但他必须先给哥哥好好做扩张。Sam揉着揉着就把第二根手指也揉了进去，两根手指在里面旋转、研磨、兜不住的润滑液滴滴答答的滴在床单上，Dean的穴里湿的一塌糊涂，完全分不清是刚才挤进去的液体还是他自己分泌出来的肠液。

“你他妈还要不要进来……？”Dean忍不住用脚跟踢弟弟的背，他要被Sam用手指就弄射了！本来恶狠狠的语气夹杂着带着轻微鼻音的喘息，听起来很没有说服力，就像是发情的小猫喵喵叫了两声一样。Sam总算是撤出了手指，他俯下身去吻住Dean，扶着浮出青筋的柱身对准他哥只知道流水的穴口，狠狠一挺胯，就猛地整根都撞了进去。

“呜……啊！混蛋、你这个……你就不能说一声吗！”

Dean在床上说不定意外的难伺候，他哥里面是太紧太暖了，穴肉紧紧裹着他痉挛吸吮，Sam觉得自己的自制力正在经受莫大的考验。

“我可以动吗，Dean，我真的忍不住了，我想动，我好难受，求你了…… ”

Sam又用上了那招屡试不爽的可怜小狗眼，他的刘海因为额头的一层薄汗而软软地贴在额头上，看起来纯洁又无害。Dean赶紧凑上去吻了吻他的嘴角，自己小幅度地摇晃屁股，想用后面那个小肉套子去套弄他弟弟的阴茎。

Dean Winchester这辈子最怕的一件事情就是他的小Sammy难受和不舒服。

“我又没说不行……”

Sam满意地再次把哥哥的嘴唇含进嘴里，先是轻轻地动腰抽插，然后速度越来越快，等Dean想要让他轻点慢点的时候，已经除了呻吟和喘息一句完整的话都说不出来了。

“你里面好棒，Dean，好爽好舒服，紧紧地吸着我，我好想死在你身上……”

Sam到底是从哪里学来的这些荤话，难道是那个斯坦福吗？他就知道那些大学没一个是好东西！要是别人说这样的话Dean只会觉得尴尬，他甚至看到有这种台词的黄片都会不屑地撇嘴，但这话从Sam嘴里用有些嘶哑的嗓音说出来他又晕乎乎地觉得是一种表扬，他本能地想让弟弟更舒服一点，下意识夹紧了屁股里在不断贯穿他的凶器，还用腿紧紧环住了弟弟的腰，用力将他压向自己。

进得再深一点，Sam一定会更喜欢的。

Sam整个人的动作都停顿了两秒，他深深吐出一口气，扯过Dean的脚，粗暴地折起他哥的膝弯，将Dean的两只腿都折到他自己的胸前，跪在床上向下又重又狠地操他，汽车旅馆的弹簧床都被摇出了不堪重负的吱呀声。Dean被弟弟突然凶狠起来的动作弄得话都说不出来，Sam每次都准确地蹭过他被揉挤撞击到发红发肿的腺粒上，还低下头来咬住他的乳头，用舌尖快速刷弄立起的奶尖，Dean都来不及求自己的兄弟让他稍微喘口气，在小腹前随着动作甩来甩去的性器就猝不及防地一抖，直接射了出来。

许久未发泄的器官一直射了几股才停下，浓稠的白灼在他的肚脐处积成小小的一滩。Dean没想到自己直接被操射了，他呆呆地看着Sam，好像小脑瓜里根本就想不明白这事。

“你真的是……”Sam毫无准备地就把自己哥哥抽搐着射精的样子看了个满眼，要命的视觉刺激让他哑着嗓子、死死压着Dean又狠狠地抽插了几下，深深埋在亲哥哥的后穴里交代了出来。

他硬生生把“你真的是天生就该给男人操”这句话的后几个字咽了下去，他不想在这种时候惹Dean生气，但是Dean好像还觉得特别对不起他似的，摸着他的胳膊，小心翼翼地上下摩挲：“对不起，Sammy，我没想到我那么快，直接就……你还想要吗？再、再来一次也可以……”

正常人类应该是要有不应期的，Sam想，但他还在哥哥屁股里的性器跟着这句话又跳了一跳。

“好。”

***

结果他们又来了不只一次，Dean只被允许下床吃了一点晚饭就又被Sam从后面压着操了进去，使用过多的小穴红肿发软，毫不费力地就能把他弟弟那根像怪物一样的阴茎吞到最深处。Dean的嗓子都叫哑了，Sam简直就是一个刚开荤的青少年，按着他哥怎么都操不够。

Dean感觉他整整做了一天一夜的爱，他连自己是什么时候昏睡过去的都不知道，等他从弟弟怀里昏昏沉沉地醒过来，只能看到从窗帘缝隙挤进房间的阳光，和……和地板上丢了一地的避孕套。

呃，1、2、3、4……算了，他不想数了。

“Dean、嗯……”身后的人往他颈窝处拱了拱，Dean正想严肃地教育一下弟弟不可以那么没有节制地做爱，但Sam只是模模糊糊地说了两句梦话，就再次陷入了均匀而绵长的呼吸中。

“好喜欢你，Dean，好爱你……”

这小混蛋还没醒啊。Dean揉着发烫的耳朵，把Sam环在他手上的胳膊拿起来，轻轻亲了一口Sam的手背。

“我也是，My Valentine.”

他轻声回应。

也许Dean可以趁弟弟醒过来之前好好想一想，在亲兄弟之上又加上一层更亲密的关系之后，他们的生活方式到底会发生怎样的变化。

大概就从改住汽车旅馆的大床房开始？


End file.
